


Expertly Flown

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Nurturing, cuteness, light rhink, mention of minor injury, mythical beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: A run in with a drone can leave you a little worse for wear, bu it's nothing a little TLC and banter can't fix.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythicalea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalea/gifts).



> This was written for [mythicalea](https://mythicalea.tumblr.com/) for her birthday!
> 
> Inspired by [GMMore 1018](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofEJZsEbrLw&feature=youtu.be&list=PL9VBXk6S6HT_jniuTVx5h-2n6K1Jb-1ie)

“Rhett, I don’t think this qualifies as an emergency.” Link smiled at him from the passenger seat, cradling his hand against his chest.

Rhett flashed a brief smirk, but his eyes were trained ahead. “I told you… if it didn’t stop bleeding I was taking you to the hospital.” He craned his neck, trying to peer around the line of traffic in front of him.

Link shuddered in his seat, squinting his eyes closed. “Can ya not talk about the bleeding… please?” Link’s head fell back against the seat.

Rhett drummed his fingers on the wheel, his knee bobbing, lower lip pulled between his teeth as he gnawed at it; impatience incarnate. “Come on!” He yelled, laying on the horn.

A small amused chuckle fell from Link’s pale lips. “Dang, Rhett…” he hummed, “someone’s got a little road rage workin’,” he teased.

The car inched forward and came to a stop once again. Rhett slumped back in his seat and looked over at Link. His peaked face was sunken and washed out, but his bright eyes didn’t struggle to gleam in the California sunlight streaming through the windshield.

Link smiled up at him, loosening the grip on his bandaged hand.

Rhett watched as the white gauze flooded with red. “Link!” he scolded. “You have to keep pressure on it, dadgummit!” He closed his hands over the crimson-soaked dressing.

Link winced, but his eyes were soft, lips curled in grin. “Rhett…” Link coughed, putting on a low, gruff affection to his voice. “If I die here–”

“Oh shuddup,” Rhett interrupted, shaking his head, shoving Link’s shoulder with his free hand.

“Wait. Let me finish.” Link sunk back into character. “If I don’t make it… You have to promise me…” Link widened his eyes, closing his hand over Rhett’s, “promise me you won’t forget to delete my browser history,” Link winked.

Rhett rolled his eyes, the smile on his face balling his cheeks. “Across all devices?”

Link nodded.

Rhett sucked air through the corner of his small lips before exhaling it noisily, twisting the hairs of his beard between his fingers. “I guess I can’t refuse the last wish of a dying man,” Rhett laughed.

“Especially since this is all your fault,” Link quipped.

“Now, I don’t thin–“

A loud honk startled Rhett, interrupting his come-back. The traffic ahead had parted and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by the car behind him. Rhett waved in apology, seeing the irritated expression of its driver in the rearview mirror.

They drove the few remaining blocks in a comfortable silence until Rhett pulled into the parking lot of the Burbank Urgent Care Center. He got out of the car and jogged around to Link’s door, pulling it open.

Link’s fingers fumbled with his seatbelt, he sighed in frustration at his useless hand.

“Here.” Rhett reached over Link and unclipped his seatbelt. “Let me.” He maneuvered the belt around Link and cupped his hand under his elbow, lifting him from his seat.

“Thanks, man,” Link smiled.

The passed through the doors into the emergency room expecting to see more of a crowd, but 1 pm on a Wednesday must be the emergency room sweet spot. There were only two other people sitting in triage, neither of which seemed to be in immediate distress.

Rhett checked in at the registration desk after seeing Link to a seat in the corner, knowing that he would be most comfortable with his back to the wall and as far away from anyone who might be sick as he could possibly be.

Rhett came back with a clipboard and flopped down into the seat next to Link. “All right. First: Name?” he asked, holding the pen to the appropriate line.

Link raised an inquisitive brow. “Really?”

“This is a document of great importance, it must be filled out with care,” Rhett teased.

Link sighed in resignation. “Charles Lincoln Neal,” he said flatly, watching as Rhett filled in the form.

Rhett nodded as he filled in the last name box. “Annnnd… date of birth?”

“Give me that!” Link tried to snatch it from him with his good hand, but Rhett turned away.

“Ah-ah,” Rhett wagged his finger. “Pressure.” He gestured to Link’s wrapped hand.

Link huffed as he flopped back in his seat, slouching and slumping his shoulders like a child that had just been scolded.

Rhett teased Link through the rest of the form, until he got to the “reason for visit” section. He chuckled and began to write.

Link looked over Rhett’s shoulder at his scribbling hand. His eyes widened. “Rhett!” Link hissed, his cheeks flushing.

“What?” Rhett asked, looking Link over his shoulder.

“I think, ‘cut hand and finger’ is probably enough detail.” Link narrowed his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Rhett said through pursed lips in a teasing tone. “Embarrassed that the plastic blades of a drone landed you in the ER?”

Link leaned back in his chair, muttering under his breath. “You were the one flying the stupid thing.”

Rhett laughed as he continued detailing his account of the events in the box. “That’s neither here nor there, Link.”

Link kicked at Rhett’s shoe. “Oh, I think it is entirely here.” Link batted Rhett in the shoulder instinctively, before realizing he was using his injured hand. He sucked air through his teeth, wincing and squinting.

Rhett tried his best to hold in his chuckle. “Easy there, Enrique,” he winked at Link as he got to his feet and strode to the desk to drop off the form. He’d only just managed to sit down next to his disgruntled friend when he heard a soft voice call out.

“Charles Neal,” a nurse said, looking around the waiting room. Her long, dark hair was tied neatly in a braid. Her bright scrubs were charming and cheerful.

Rhett waved, standing up and helping Link to his feet.

She smiled and walked to meet them. “Oh.” Her eyes widened as she looked first at Rhett, eyes taking in the sheer size of the man who towered over her. “Rhett…” she mumbled.

“Ah, a mythical beast?” Rhett asked, grinning with round cheeks.

She blushed wildly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Uh… yes,” she managed, gathering herself. "I'm Elia."

“Oh great! Thanks for watching, Elia!” Rhett beamed. He threw his arm around Link’s shoulder. “We really appreciate it.”

Link smiled genuinely, though his discomfort was clear.

Elia sighed, fiddling with her pen. She shook her head, and then looked down at the form in her hands. “So… it says here that ‘an expertly flown budget drone, made contact with the delicate flesh of Charles Lincoln Neal’s hand and pinky finger.” She smiled, holding in a laugh.

Rhett tipped the clipboard down and pointed to the box. “and ‘that Charles Lincoln Neal then fainted at the sight of his own blood and was revived by his dearest friend.’” Rhett tapped his finger on the last word with pride.

Link drove an elbow into Rhett’s ribs. “That’s his idea of a joke, Elia.” Link said, his eyebrows darting up over the frames of his glasses. “The truth is, ‘expertly flown’ is code for ‘flew directly into my friend while he sat innocently at his computer doing the work of two because I was too busy flying a freakin’ drone around the office’…”

Elia laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Tomatoes, to-mah-toes,” Rhett smirked, cupping Link’s shoulder, giving it gentle squeeze. “Let’s not get hung up on who flew what into what… no one is blaming anyone,” Rhett winked at Elia.

Link turned to look up at him. “Uh… I think I just rightfully blamed you,” he retorted.

“Pffttt!” Rhett sputtered, letting his hand fall from Link’s shoulder.

“Guys,” Elia said, getting their attention. “I’m not here to pick sides, but it is my job to make sure we see to that hand.” She placed her hand on Link’s shoulder. “So why don’t you two follow me.”

They walked behind her toward the sliding glass doors, and in the reflective surface, Elia could see them holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
